In the coming year, the Clinical Psychopharmacology Computer Laboratory will continue to provide statistical computation support for several collaborating investigators. With large accumulations of epidemiologic, symptom descriptive, and drug treatment data, primary efforts will be concentrated on problems of patient classification relevant to drug treatment. In line with the methodologic orientation, new data analytic methods will be programmed for computers and evaluated with regard to potential for applications in clinical psychopharmacology. Continued collaboration with investigators in Europe, Latin America, and New Zealand/Australia will be oriented toward standardization of a descriptive classification of psychopathology across national and language barriers. Technical reports will be circulated to interested investigators making available new computer programs and the results of methodological and substantive investigations.